Biscoito ou Bolacha?
by Hamal
Summary: Os cavaleiros e amazonas que dedicaram suas vidas à Atena finalmente puderam desfrutar de uma existência de paz e tranquilidade ao lado de quem mais amavam. Porém, para dois cavaleiros em especial a batalha nunca terá fim! A eterna disputa entre dois cavaleiros rivais desde a infância irá levar Saga a confrontar Shaka em um campo de batalha bem inusitado: a cozinha!


**Nota inicial**  
Essa fic foi escrita pela **Ivi Canedo** , com revisão e pitacos da Juliana e Amanda, como tudo que fazemos. Aqui é um por todos e todos por um. **MAS como o ff. net não tem coautoria, estou postando na minha conta para que fique junto das outras fics do trio.**  
Não podíamos deixar passar em branco o aniversário do geminiano mais querido desse Santuário.  
Parabéns Saguinha!  
Mas, a ideia surgiu mesmo a partir de um vídeo de culinária compartilhado pela Juju no nosso chat. Aí já sabe: a zoeira brotou e a história foi criando vida, regada a muita gargalhada.  
Só de lembrar as bochechas ficam dormentes.  
Mas vamos parar de falar e boa leitura!

Aviso legal

 _Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados._

 **Sinopse:**  
Assim disse Buda: A paz vem de dentro de você mesmo. Não a procure à sua volta. Os cavaleiros e amazonas que dedicaram suas vidas à Atena finalmente puderam desfrutar de uma existência de paz e tranquilidade ao lado de quem mais amavam. Porém, para dois cavaleiros em especial a batalha nunca terá fim! A eterna disputa entre dois cavaleiros rivais desde a infância irá levar Saga a confrontar Shaka em um campo de batalha bem inusitado: a cozinha!

 **Esta fanfic também é postada no nyah e no social spirit**

 **********************Biscoito ou Bolacha?************************* **  
**

No Santuário de Atena os tempos eram de paz, e muitos de seus cavaleiros e amazonas se permitiram a disfrutar da tranquilidade de uma vida aos moldes civis.

Muitos formaram suas famílias, e dentre estas se destacava um casal bem peculiar!

No Templo de Gêmeos o clima funesto de outrora havia sido substituído por uma realidade bem diferente. Seu guardião, Saga, conhecido por sua personalidade tão inconstante, havia encontrado calmaria justamente ao lado da intempestiva amazona de Serpente, Geisty. A italiana, antes muito autoritária e carrancuda, agora era uma pessoa animada e de alegria extravagante, típica de seus conterrâneos.

Juntos, cavaleiro e amazona galgaram um sólido relacionamento, o qual completou com louvor suas bodas de prata de casamento.

Dessa união nasceram seus mais preciosos bens, como os próprios afirmavam orgulhosos: Alexis, Sophie e Angie.

As gêmeas Alexis e Sophie, futuras herdeiras da sagrada armadura de Ouro de Gêmeos, eram praticamente unha e carne, e indistinguíveis até mesmo pela própria mãe. Eram meninas de personalidade espontânea e muito ligadas aos pais, tanto na vida doméstica quanto nos treinos, estes sempre conduzidos ou por Saga ou Geisty.

Já Angie, a caçula, era o que se pode dizer a ovelha negra da família.

Muito diferente dos outros membros daquela família, Angie era uma menina de personalidade contida e comportamento metódico. Extremamente aplicada em seus treinos, que diferente das irmãs não eram ministrados por Saga ou Geisty, mas por Shaka de Virgem, por própria escolha da garota, já que nascera sob a mesma constelação do guardião da Sexta Casa, Angie se dedicava com afinco aos ensinamentos de Shaka.

Este por sua vez, encarou a missão de trainar a caçula de Saga com muito bom grado, acolhendo a menina com carinho e dedicação.

Gêmeos, no entanto, não se conformava com a escolha da filha, pois Shaka sempre fora sua eterna pedra no sapato.

Porém, sem conseguir mudar a opinião da filha, e não tendo alternativa, o que lhe restou foi aceitar, compulsoriamente, mas jamais sem demostrar sua insatisfação, até mesmo nos mínimos detalhes.

E aquela manhã era uma dessas ocasiões...

Angie, logo após o treino de meditação pela manhã no Templo de Virgem, voltara para casa trazendo consigo lindos e apetitosos biscoitos caseiros de um capricho artístico, agrado feito com todo o carinho por seu mestre.

Ao se sentar à mesa, a menina permanecia brincando com os biscoitos, os quais tinham uma forma redonda furado no meio, que quando coladas uma à outra deixavam um espaço no centro. Esse era preenchido com, uma camada de cada lado, de açúcar cristalizado colorido e transparente, criando um vão entre eles por onde delicados e coloridos confeitos em forma de corações dançavam livres.

Não demorou para que aquele deslumbre da confeitaria atraísse os olhos e a atenção do pai, que aguardava também sentado à mesa o almoço ser servido pelas servas de seu Templo.

Curioso, Saga esticava o pescoço tentando decifrar o que era aquilo, até que se rendeu e quebrou por fim o silêncio:

— Angie, o que é isso que você tanto mexe?

— Isso? — a menina ergueu um dos biscoitos — São os biscoitos que Mestre Shaka fez para mim. Olha como são fofos! Tem balinhas em forma de coração que se mexem aqui dentro. Olha! — dizia sorridente enquanto balançava o doce no ar o estendo ao pai.

Saga apanhou o biscoito e o analisou minuciosamente, incrédulo.

A comida mais parecia um brinquedo!

Gêmeos franziu o cenho em desagrado, o analisando em todos os detalhes.

— Mas, isso é... é... é tão fofo! — falou a última palavra para si — Quem perde tempo fazendo uma coisa dessas? Só sendo um desocupado mesmo! — disse em um resmungo de desagrado.

— Ei, não fala assim do meu Mestre, pai!

— Ah? Que? Não falei nada, menina! — disse cínico para continuar a resmungar em seguida —... Mas ele é um desocupado mesmo... Olha isso! Quem em sã consciência, sendo Cavaleiro de Ouro e tendo uma pupila para treinar, tem tempo pra perder fazendo biscoito bonitinho?

— Pai! Eu estou aqui!

— Hã? Eu sei, estou te vendo... Só estou aqui pensando alto. Não é necessariamente uma conversa...

— Hump! Vocês são todos doidos mesmo. Eu vou para o meu quarto... Quando a comida ficar pronta, me chama.

— Está bem. Pode ir... — disse Saga concentrado, examinando o biscoito.

— Pode ficar com o meu biscoito... Meu Mestre me fez um monte deles.

A menina saiu sendo acompanhada pelo olhar de desagrado do pai.

Aquelas pequenas afrontas de Shaka de Virgem para consigo desciam indigestas a Saga. Mas tinha em mãos naquele momento algo que lhe atraia muito mais a atenção.

Passou quase vinte minutos perdido em analisar minuciosamente aquele biscoito enquanto pensava:

"Mas, pelos deuses! Como ele fez isso? É tão... bonitinho! Onde eu errei com esse menino?"

Saga se questionava, pois havia tutoreado Shaka por anos, desde quando o virginiano chegou ao Santuário aos seis anos

O dia passou lento e exaustivo no terceiro Templo.

À noite, com todos recolhidos em suas camas, Saga se mantinha acordado olhando para o teto.

Não conseguia dormir perdido em suas divagações, e sempre que isso lhe ocorria era para a esposa que ele despejava suas lamúrias.

— _Amore mio_. _Amore miiio_! Está acordada? — disse sussurrando inconveniente no ouvido da esposa, que ressonava encolhida ao seu lado.

— Hãn? — ela respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

Virando-se para o lado Saga acendeu o pequeno abajur que tinha sobre o criado mudo e voltou-se para a amazona.

— Amore mio... amore mio... — sussurrava o grego enquanto sacudia de leve o ombro da esposa — Acorde.

— Que... que é? _Ma che cazzo_ , no me deixa nem dormir, má che é agora? — Geisty acordou assustada, já encarando o par de olhos jades ansiosos sobre si.

— Geisty, eu não consigo dormir. Não consigo parar de pensar no biscoito do Shaka.

— Que? Do que você esta falando?

— O biscoito que o Shaka fez para Angie. Você viu aquele diabo de biscoito? Você viu?

— Que biscoito, homem? _Ma che cazzo_ de biscoito do Shaka? — ela disse invocada com uma carranca no rosto sonolento, enquanto afofava o travesseiro com socos.

O geminiano então virou-se para o criado mudo e apanhou de cima dele o famigerado biscoito o sacodindo no ar. Os confeitos no interior da sobremesa chacoalhavam entre o açúcar cristalizado translúcido de cor azulada chamando a atenção de Geisty.

— Esse biscoito!

— Ahhh... _ma che bello_. É de comer? — perguntou a amazona sorrindo, depois tomou o doce da mão do marido.

— Mas... Mas que absurdo, Geisty! — Saga ralhou tomando o biscoito de volta — Dá isso aqui! Sabe o que é isso, Geisty? Sabe? — chacoalhava o doce no ar enquanto falava — É falta de ocupação! Quem perde tempo fazendo um biscoito desses? Isso é pura falta de ocupação desse amaldiçoado do Virgem. E tem mais: eu acho que ele não tem mais que ficar treinando a nossa filha.

— O que? — disse a morena, surpreendida.

— Isso mesmo. Shaka está estragando a Angie. E sabe o que é pior? As chances de ela no futuro ficar como ele são grandes, e eu não mereço passar por dois Shakas na minha vida. Não mesmo! — disse resmungando.

A esposa olhava confusa para o marido, que prosseguiu:

— Mas, sabe de quem é culpa disso, Geisty? É minha!... Olha essa porra de biscoito, Geisty! — esticou o braço aproximando o doce da face confusa da amazona — Olha!... Eu deveria ter exigido mais dele como cavaleiro, como guerreiro, como homem!

— Saga... — Geisty ensaiou uma fala, mas não foi ouvida.

— Eu deveria ter sido mais severo com ele, como fui com Milo, Afrodite ou Máscara da Morte, mas não, eu deixava ele fazer o que queria, deixava ele meditar em vez de se dedicar os treinamentos físicos... Atena! Se eu tivesse exigido mais do Shaka hoje ele poderia estar explodindo cabeças e não fazendo biscoitos perfeitinhos e fofinhos!

— Ah claro, e a sua cabeça seria uma das que ele ia explodir na primeira oportunidade, né Saga? — disse Geisty — Ah faça-me o favor. Você nunca o obrigou a nada porque nunca pôde com ele, Saga.

— Seu cão de mulher! — disse o grego enquanto a divisava raivoso.

— E quer saber mais, Saga? Isso é inveja da sua parte, e inveja é um sentimento muito ruim para se carregar dentro do coração. Admita logo que ficou com inveja dos biscoitinhos coloridos que o Shaka fez.

— O... o que?

— É isso mesmo.

— Inveja? Eu? — espalmou ambas as mãos no peito, indignado — Do Shaka? Desse biscoitinho que parece um aquaplay. Ah, cale a boca.

— Não me mande calar a boca! — a amazona quase gritou.

— Então pare de falar besteira, mulher! — Saga revidou irado, enquanto Geisty lhe lançava uma risada desdenhosa — Eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada, vê se tenho tempo para ficar invejando biscoitinho fresco.

— Tem, ora, claro que tem! — Geisty rebateu voltando a afofar o travesseiro — O tempo que está aqui falando na minha cabeça que o Shaka é um inútil porque faz biscoito fofo, você poderia estar fazendo os seus próprios biscoitos fofos, Saga. Ah, _porco cane_!

— Hump... — uma pausa se fez entre o casal, e enquanto a amazona ensaiava se encolher no leito para voltar a dormir, Saga tornou a falar — O pior de tudo é o Mu...

Geisty arregalou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, que tinha acabado de ajeitar ao travesseiro, para olhar novamente para Saga.

— O Mu _? Ma que cazzo_ tem o Mu a ver com isso?

— Como o que tem o Mu a ver com isso? — resmungou o geminiano — O Mu convive com toda essa patifaria e não toma nenhuma atitude. Não é de hoje que Áries se tornou um homem frouxo... Na verdade, desde que ele se juntou com aquele lá... Eu vou proibir feitura de biscoitos nesse Santuário.

— Saga, _amore mio_... — Geisty pegou na mão do geminiano o trazendo mais para perto — Você está doente?

— Como é? — exclamou ele.

— Meu amor, você está parecendo um louco! — disse ela calmamente — Primeiro você diz que errou com ele, mas você não obrigava o Shaka nem a te dar bom dia. Segundo, Mu não tem tempo disponível para pensar nessas coisas porque ele deve estar sempre ocupado demais se fartando dos biscoitos e das outras coisinhas deliciosas que o marido dele faz pra ele.

Não resistindo Geisty caiu na risada se jogando entre os travesseiros, enquanto era observada por um Saga atônito e indignado.

— Você não entende a gravidade disso! — disse o grego balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Não! A gravidade disso eu realmente não entendo! — subido Geisty parou de rir e encarou os olhos do marido com uma expressão séria — Mas, sabe o que eu entendo, Saga? Eu entendo que o marido do Mu sempre faz agradinhos para ele, diferente de outros maridos por aí que só reclamam e reclamam, e reclamam tanto que nem deixam a pobre esposa dormir...

Saga tinha a testa franzida em zanga. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia, mas tinha entendido a queixa da esposa, que a seu ver lhe parecia absurda.

Percebendo que o marido se mantinha irredutível, Geisty decidiu mudar sua tática de conversa.

— Saga, _amore mio_... Por que você não faz os seus biscoitinhos coloridos?

— O que? Tá maluca?

— Não. — puxou o geminiano para um abraço o fazendo se deitar na cama coladinho a si — Não estou maluca. Por que você não faz as coisinhas que você acha inútil, porém bonitinhas? Já pensou que assim você irá agradar as nossas meninas e também irá trazer a Angie para mais perto de você? Por que você acha que ela é tão apegada ao Shaka? Saga, a Angie se identifica com o Shaka, mas também porque ele faz de tudo para agradá-la. Você não se esforça para agradar a menina. Você só critica as escolhas dela e o Mestre dela.

Saga olhava para um ponto qualquer no teto do quarto, refletindo sobre o que a mulher lhe dizia.

— Mas... Eu já sou o pai dela. Isso não basta?

Geisty lhe deu um beliscão na barriga, fazendo o grego se encolher.

— Ai! Por que fez isso? — ele reclamou.

— É claro que isso não basta! _Madonna mia_! Não seja besta!

— Bom... — disse Gêmeos fazendo uma pausa como que pensando na proposta — Até que não é uma péssima ideia... É só uma ideia ruim mesmo...

— Isso! Então pensa nessa ideia ruim até ela virar uma ideia boa... E aproveita e faz uns biscoitinhos de chocolates com uvas passas para mim também... Eu adoro uvas passas! — disse a amazona voltando a afofar o travesseiro para se deitar.

— Será que dá certo? — Saga sussurrou — Será que eu consigo fazer essa menina desistir dessa ideia doida de treinar com Shaka?

— SAGA! — Geisty gritou — Pelos deuses! O foco não é esse! Biscoitos lembra? É neles que você tem que pensar. Amanha você vai até Atenas. Lá tem casas de festas que promovem cursos de confeitaria. É só você se inscrever em um e...

— Eu não tenho tempo para me dedicar a isso, Geisty.

— Você vai ter, não levará mais que uma semana. Você não tem uma semana que seja para dedicar à sua família?... Depois você testa em casa o que aprendeu no curso e nós te diremos se provamos ou não... Olha que delícia! Assim vai agradar a sua esposa linda aqui e suas três princesas com quitutes deliciosos que você mesmo vai preparar.

— E assim nada do Shaka entra mais nessa casa... Não vou precisar ter que ouvir os elogios às coisas fofas e gostosas que ele faz né?

Geisty revirava os olhos em contrariedade, mas tentava contornar a situação.

— Exato... amore mio. — acariciou o rosto do marido — Estou ansiosa pra experimentar seus biscoitinhos.

— Está?

— Sim.

— Mesmo?

— Juro!

Duas semanas depois...

No café da manhã, com todos se reunindo à mesa, Alexis resmungava de boca cheia para a irmã gêmea:

— É sério, quem foi o filho da puta que deu essa ideia do pai fazer biscoito?

— Olha o palavreado chulo à mesa! — repreendeu Angie — Não sou obrigada a logo pela manhã ter a serenidade do meu dia interrompida por vocês duas.

— Estou pouco me lixando para serenidade do seu dia! — rebateu Alexis — Eu acabei de perder a obturação do meu dente tentando comer esse biscoito de pedra. — baixou o tom de voz quando viu os pais se aproximarem da mesa, cada um trazendo um pequeno bule de inox, um contendo café e outro leite morno — Merda de treco ruim.

— Ah, Alexis, certeza que tem dedo da mãe nessa história. — disse Sophie em um sussurro próximo ao ouvido da gêmea mal humorada, a qual tentava vencer o biscoito no dente para por fim engoli-lo.

— Pois é, mas vê se ela se digna a comer essas pedras? Sobra sempre para a gente fingir que está gostoso para deixar o pai feliz. E você, vê se come também, Angie.

— Eu não vou comer isso! — disse a virginiana — Além de estarem com uma aparência péssima, vocês já disseram que estão duros. Vou comer meu papaya com farelo de aveia que será muito melhor para meu trato digestório.

Ao notar que a filha caçula não havia se servido de nenhum biscoito, Saga questionou, enquanto punha um dos bules sobre a mesa:

— Angie, papai fez os biscoitos para você, filha. Não vai comer?

— Eu sei, papai, e eu estou muito grata. Obrigada.

— E você não vai experimentar?

— Não. Mas eu os reconheço como meus e agradeço.

Saga olhava para a menina, completamente embasbacado.

— Está vendo Geisty? — voltou-se para a amazona — Está vendo essa petulância? Pois ela tem nome e endereço! Shaka de Virgem, Sexta Casa! — disse o geminiano perdendo a paciência.

Geisty mais do que depressa enfiou um biscoito na boca e sorrindo dissimulada apontou para a boca cheia, indicando que estava impossibilitada de argumentar.

— Meu apoio dentro dessa casa é igual à zero. — resmungou Gêmeos — Eu sou realmente uma figura insignificante dentro do meu próprio Templo.

Raivoso, Saga pegou um dos biscoitos e o levou à boca os mastigando com fúria em meio a uma cara de esforço.

— Vocês são umas ingratas! — pegou rapidamente a xícara de leite e deu uma golada apressada para ajudar a massa densa a descer antes que engasgasse — Estão ótimos os biscoitos! Ótimos!

Saga esperava que com aquela atitude ele pudesse disfarçar o óbvio, já que os biscoitos realmente estavam ruins.

No entanto, estava longe de desistir!

Tentaria de novo até que saíssem bons, e se não saíssem certamente atribuiria o seu insucesso à falta de prática na cozinha tão somente, e nada mais, afinal era um homem muito ocupado...

No entanto, uma coisa que Saga de Gêmeos jamais admitiria — nem para si mesmo — era que Shaka de Virgem lhe fosse superior no que quer que fosse nessa vida, nem mesmo em algo tão peculiar quando a arte da confeitaria!

 **Notas finais:**  
E então, o que acharam?  
Espero que tenham gostado. E não vamos mentir, tem um dedinho de Templo das Bacantes nessa oneshot sim, porque tudo que vimos e ouvimos sempre nos remete ao universo do Templo.  
Bem pessoal, obrigada pela companhia. É sempre bom ter vocês nos acompanhando.  
E já sabem, se receberem um convite para um lanche na casa de Gêmeos, recuse educadamente, pois dentista hoje em dia está caro!  
Beijos.

PS: o vídeo coma inspiração da fic está em nosso grupo no face" Fics Trio ternura" ;)


End file.
